Nini and Ricky
Nini and Ricky are the main characters in High School Musical: The Musical: The Series. Rini (R'icky x N'ini) is the main ship in the show. History In Tech Rehearsal it was revealed that they met in Kindergarten and Ricky didn't know how to pronounce "Nina" so he just called her "Nini", and it stuck since then. In first grade, Nini had decided to call Ricky "Ricky" because "Richard" sounded like an old man's name. Season 1 They started dating in Sophomore Year and broke up in the Summer of 2019, when Nini confessed her love to him after showing him a song she wrote for him and posted on Instagram for their one year anniversary ("I Think I Kinda, You Know"). Ricky suggests they take a pause due to her leaving for theatre camp and not being able to express his feelings. On the first day of school, when Nini has returned, she is showing her friend Kourtney designer outfits on her phone. Kourtney stops and asks her about the cute boy on her phone, EJ Caswell. Nini replies that she's seconds away from making that her lock-screen picture, and Kourtney asks if You-Know-Who (Ricky) knows about it. Nini replies that she will tell him, just as Ricky arrives behind her. With Nini telling him they need to talk, as she explains what happened at camp and that she's dating E.J, Ricky insists that it was a break, not a breakup. Nini then announces, "Its a breakup now," walking away from him, relieved that they are on the same page as Ricky says that "Love is dead, and everything is terrible." Later, Ricky sees E.J casually wrap his arms around Nini, and he storms out of the cafeteria in frustration. He then decides to audition opposite her in the school musical original HSM after finding out both E.J and Nini are auditioning. After doing a ton of studying on Troy Bolton, he races to the auditorium to audition, told he's arrived late, something Troy apparently wouldn't do and that he needs to wait after Nini's turn to audition. As she mentally prepares herself, E.J shouts out " You've got this, babe! ". A startled Ms. Jenn spills her coffee on the lights, causing the lights to go off. As Nini is told to wait, she chooses to sing despite the lights being off. Ricky then takes out his phone and shines the flashlight towards her. Whilst looking at Ricky, a jealous E.J comes up to Nini with his phone light on too. Nini looks at the two boys and closes her eyes, imagining herself singing in the huge auditorium in a red dress. After the auditions, she runs after Ricky and asks what he's doing here. He replies he's auditioning. Nini replies that he hates musicals and that she's changed, causing Ricky to confess that he always believed in her and them, therefore that's why he was at the auditions because he cares. When about to confess his love, Carlos interrupts them by announcing the cast list has been posted. With Kourtney pulling Nini away from Ricky, Nini then sees that she got the role of Gabriella alongside Ricky who's playing Troy. With Nini looking at a pissed E.J for getting the understudy and turns to (a shocked that he got the role of Troy ) Ricky. Moments Season 1 Episode 1 * Nini wrote Ricky a song telling him that she loves him for their one year anniversary. This shocked Ricky and caused him to ask for a break because he panicked about not being able to tell her his feelings. * Nini officially breaks up with Ricky at school, telling him she "met someone else at camp." * Ricky sees Nini and EJ in the cafeteria, which causes him to storm off and Nini to look at him while he's doing so. * Ricky runs in during Nini's auditions where the power has gone off, and uses his phone as a flashlight so people can see her singing. * During Ricky's audition, he creates a monologue about how he can't stop beating himself up about Nini and even if he didn't use "love" it doesn't mean that he doesn't love her. Nini starts to ear up while hearing it. For his song, he sings "I Think I Kinda, You Know." Nini's feelings towards him start to show, but the lyrics "I'm not saying I don't not love you," he hesitates and mumbles it, causing her to close up again. * Ricky and Nini have a conversation about the old them, and Ricky is trying to convince Nini that he does, and always will believe in her, but Nini is pulled away before he can say "I don't..not love you." * Ricky and Nini both find out they are cast as the leads and look at each other in shock. Episode 2 -Big red gets caught into being part of the cast, something he doesn't want to do. -Ricky almost quits the cast due to him thinking Nini will quit if he doesn't -Gina convinces Ricky not to quit after overhearing that Nin will if he doesn't -Nini and Ashlyn sing a song and become friends -Gina takes Nini's phone and gives it to EJ -EJ asks Ashlyn to steal Nini's phone for him out of jealousy that Nini is hiding things from him (texting Ricky without telling him) = Episode 3 = Episode 4 = Episode 5 = Episode 6 = Episode 7 = Episode 8 = Episode 9 = Episode 10 * Ricky says "I love you" for the very first time to Nini. * Ricky and Nini kiss. Quotes Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Ricky: I love you. I've loved you since the first time you picked your Ukulele and you wrote a song about clouds, a silly little song about clouds. I love you. And that night in your room when you told me you loved me, I meant to say it. I meant to say it. And I've kicked myself every day since then because I didn't say it. But I do. I love you. I've loved you since seventh grade when I made you ride in the front row of Demon's Destiny at Six Flags, and you told me you sometimes get a little seasick on roller coasters, and I said, "Come on, live a little". Nini: I remember. Ricky: Yeah. And then I puked all over your shoes and you didn't even make me feel bad about it, No you just said um Nini: No worries been wanting to get rid of these shoes anyways Trivia * Ricky was the one that gave Nina the nickname "Nini" back in kindergarten. * Nini was the one that gave Richard the nickname "Ricky" back in first grade. * They first met in Kindergarten which means they have known each other for 11 years and they probably met back in 2008. * Ricky revealed that Minnie Mouse was his second crush in Tech Rehearsal which means Nini was his first crush . Category:Couples